Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant MY WAY
by XXTaylorXXLautnerXXFOREVERXX
Summary: Duncan and Courtney have been friends for a lond time, and have feelings for each other. When they go see a Local Freak show, things get a little messed up. Its way better than it sounds!


**Nikki: Hey guys. Its me Nikki. This is my first story based on the Vampires assistant but it is going to be a little different.**

**Duncan: Try a lot different!**

**Nikki: Fuck off.**

**Duncan: Make. Me.**

**Nikki: Grrr. (Punches Duncan and tackles him to the ground)**

**Courtney: This is going to get ugly... Nikki Doesn't own Total Drama Island or the Vampires assistant. Enjoy.**

* * *

Duncan's POV

Courtney and I were friends. Best friends. We've known each other since preschool. She has been with me through everything. My first trip to juvy, scruffy dying, my break up with Heather, my most recent break up with Gwen, and so on and so on. The point is she was always there for me. And the truth is, I loved her. The only reason I dated all those girls was because I wasn't sure she felt the same way, but every time I was with them I wished it was Courtney. When I kissed Heather I wished it was her. When I held Gwen I wished it was her. I loved her and never wanted to let her go. But when _it _happened, all I ever loved... was gone.

Duncan's POV three months ago

Being in Courtney's room while she's studying is so freakin' boring. She was just sitting on her bed and reading a stupid book, but of course I knew how to make it more interesting. I got up from the chair I was siting on and climbed onto bed with her. She smiled and closed her book. I just stared at her for a while. She grew her hair out more so it was about the same length as one of her friends named Bridgette. It was in a loose ponytail, but it looked stunning as always. She was wearing some eyeliner and mascara that fit her eyes perfectly. She was wearing a tight white aeropastle T-shirt and really short jean shorts. And her eyes seemed to be sparkling as she looked at me. Wow, I'm turning in to mush.

She pinned me to the bed when I wasn't paying attention. I just smirked. "Ooh your going all bad girl on me. I like it. What do you want to do now?" I teased. She grimaced and removed her hands from my shoulders. I got back up and smoothed out my shirt. "No seriously, What do you want to do now?" I asked. She shrugged. I smirked and tackled her onto the bed. "I win." I teased. She growled, raising her hand getting ready to smack me. I grabbed her hand. "Wait!" I yelled. She looked at me confused.

"What?" She asked.

"What flavor lip gloss are you wearing?" I asked.

"Its actually a mixture of pineapple and cherry... Wait! Why do you care?" She snapped. I smirked.

"Can I taste?" I asked. She slapped my cheek. "Ow. Dammit." I groaned. She giggled and pushed me off of her. I rubbed my cheek and rolled of the bed, landing on my ass. She chuckled. "That was NOT funny." I growled. She smiled and ran her hand through my faux-hawk. She sat at her desk and picked up her math book again. I smirked and took it from her. "Come on, Courtney. Socialize with me." I begged and made a fake sad face. She glared and hit me in the head. I fell down and she took the math book from me.

"Courtney, are you still studying?" I heard her dad call. 'Shit' I thought to myself.

"Um... Yeah, Dad." Courtney yelled downstairs. I headed towards the window. "You need to leave like.. _now._" She said. I smirked. I just had to tease her once before I left.

"What? No goodnight kiss, Princess." I teased. She scowled and pushed me out the window. Why did she have to be on the third floor?

"Sorry, Duncan. I'll be down there in a minute." She whispered.

Courtney's POV

Right after I pushed Duncan out the window my dad knocked on the door. He had tan skin and brown hair like me, but green eyes. I get my onyx eyes from my mom. "Come in." He entered my room hastily and smiled.

"Are you ready for tomorrow's quiz?" He asked. Oh I forgot to mention, my dad is my math teacher. Yeah, it's kind of weird, but I when I fail a quiz, my dad lets me retake it. But Duncan is in the same math class as me, and my dad practically hates him. He says that he knows his type and Duncan will just end up getting me hurt. I try to tell him that Duncan is not like that, but he doesn't listen to me.

"Yeah." I said picking my math book up again. He sniffs the air and grimaces.

"Is that axe? You haven't letting the delinquent in here have you?" He asked. I shook my head vigorously, and continued reading my math book.

"Well I have to go pick up your mom from the airport so I'll be back in about two hours. See you then." He said and waved.

"Bye." I dully said. He sighed and left.

"I feel like I don't know you anymore," I heard him mumble. I felt really bad, but when my dad left I climbed out the window with the fire escape ladder. I looked around to see Duncan, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I screamed and launched my fist at the person, but he caught my hand.

"I've been slapped, hit, and pushed out a window. Not this time, Sweetheart." He said and smirked. I smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry." I apologized. "So, my dad isn't going to be here for about two hours. What do you want to do?" I asked. He smirked.

"Well... we could go to my place for a bit." He replied putting his arm around my waist. I glared at him. It's not that I didn't like him, because I really, really do, but he must not like me back if he dated all those other girls. I'm prefectly fine with us just being friends, but that will never change my feelings for him.

"I think not.." I said and punched his shoulder playfully. He rubbed his arm.

"Well we could always go to Geoff's party." He suggested.

"I can't, but you can always come back to my place and we can watch a movie." I suggested. He shrugged and nodded. I opened the door and led him inside. I went upstairs and picked the 'Bounty Hunter'. "Duncan, can you make popcorn?" I called downstairs. I stayed quiet for a minute until I heard popcorn popping. I smiled and headed back downstairs. I put the movie in and plopped on the couch. Duncan came in with the popcorn and sat next to me.

"So what are we watching?" He asked stuffing his mouth with popcorn. I grimaced.

"Bounty Hunter." I replied taking some popcorn. We watched the movie for a little while until Duncan spoke up.

"I'm thirsty. Go get me a drink, woman." He retorted. I glared at him and huffed.

"May I remind you that I am not your servant and this is _my_ house." I replied putting my nose in the air and crossing my arms. He chuckled and pulled me closer to him so that his face was facing mine. I looked away, but he grabbed my chin and made it so we were face to face again. He made his usual puppy dog face which made it hard to say no.

"Please." He pleaded. I sighed and got up. He smirked and slapped my butt as I left. I turned around and glared at him.

"Perv." I said and went into the kitchen. I grabbed two Pepsis and headed back into the living room. He took the pepsi and kissed my cheek. I blushed.

"Thanks, sweetheart." He said and winked. I giggled and sat back down. After awhile Duncan and I started to fall asleep with my head rested on his shoulder and Duncan's head on mine.

"COURTNEY ANN BROOKS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I heard my dad shriek. My eyes shot open and I got off Duncan. Duncan fell off the couch and landed on his butt.

"Shit. Bye, Princess." Duncan said and ran out the door. I turned to see an angry father and a worried mother. My dad ran outside to catch Duncan. I looked at my mom. She just stared at me in shock.

"Hey, Mom. How was your flight?" I asked. She didn't say anything. "I'm grounded right?" She nodded. "Two weeks?" I asked. She shook her head. I sighed. "Two months?" I asked. She nodded. I sighed and went to my room. I hope Duncan is frickin' happy.

* * *

**Nikki: So how was it? Crappy? Good? Totally different from the movie! Trust me the next part will be a little more like the movie.**

**Courtney: (Spots Duncan with a black eye.) Haha you got beat up by a thirteen year old!**

**Duncan: A tough thirteen year old!**

**Nikki: Awwe your so sweet! (Hugs Duncan) YOU'RE MY NEW BEST FRIEND!**

**Duncan: umm...**

**Trevon: Did I miss something?**

**Nikki: Trevon! (Jumps up and hugs her boyfriend)**

**Trevon: Hey babe**

**Courtney: Aww young love. I remember when we were like that, Duncan...**

**Duncan: I don't.**

**Courtney: (Gasps and punches Duncan, which knocks him out cold) Oops.**

**Nikki: MY NEW BEST FRIEND!**

**Trevon: I think we should end this before it gets a little awkward...**

**Courtney: Agreed.**

**Nikki: Agreed.**

**Duncan: I see pretty stars!**

**Nikki: Oh God. Bye READERS.**

**Trevon: Review, I guess...**


End file.
